Estoy Contigo
by MizukiNozomi98
Summary: Ciel tiene miedo, las palabras de su tía Ann le habían dejado nervioso y vulnerable, cosa que noto su fiel mayordomo, quien ya desde hace tiempo siente algo por su joven amo. Una noche tranquila ya no lo es mas tras escucharse en la mansión un grito desgarrador seguido de gemidos de miedo y desesperación.¿quien es el dueño de esos sollozos?¿Qué ara Sebastián?*Sebastian x Ciel* Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**_ESTOY CONTIGO_**

**_CAPITULO 1_**

**_-_**POV CIEL-

Me encontraba sentado tras mi escritorio revisando unos documentos referentes a las empresas Phantomhive. Mire el reloj colgado a lo alto. Eran las 9:34pm. Maldije por lo bajo al tiempo que me llevaba una mano a la frente en señal de frustración. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerme, al igual que mi espalda. Sin poder concentrarme más en los papeles frente a mí decidí dejarlos para después. Me levante con pesadez y estire mis brazos. Con parsimonia camine hacia la ventana detrás de mí y la abrí. El aire frio de invierno me dio de lleno en la cara haciéndome estremecer. Sin embargo, eso no me importo. Puse mis brazos contra el alfeizar y recargue mi mentón en mis manos. Observando el jardín débilmente iluminado por la luz de la luna me puse a pensar en lo sucedido hace apenas unas horas.

Hoy había sido un día muy agitado a causa de la visita de Lau, Rin, y Madam Red, que como siempre, habían llegado sin avisar causando gran alboroto en la mansión. Me dieron bastantes problemas, y como siempre, me atacaron con preguntas absurdas que con hastío o respondía cortante o ignoraba olímpicamente. Sin embargo en algún momento de la plática llego el príncipe Soma lanzándose sobre mí sin aviso en uno de sus movimientos infantiles y espontáneos. Sin poder siquiera evitarlo fui apretujado contra él en un abrazo asfixiante. Si Agni y Sebastian no hubieran intervenido probablemente habría terminado desmayado por la falta de aire.

Una vez libre del abrazo del infantil príncipe recobre mi postura indicándole con la mirada a Sebastian que quitara su estúpida sonrisa burlesca de la cara, cosa que obviamente no hizo.

Para lo que no estaba preparado era para lo que diría Madam Red una vez que todos se marcharan, quedando en la habitación solo ella, Sebastian y yo.

-FLASH-BACK-

-Cielo, querido-llamo con un tono de voz extraño-hace ya mucho tiempo que eh notado que siempre que alguien te toca o te abraza te…tensas.

La mire sin comprender a que se refería exactamente. ¿Me tensaba? Era verdad que odiaba que me tocaran pero jamás había notado que me tensaba. Y mucho menos de un modo que para los demás fuera tan notable.

La sala se sumió en un incómodo silencio. Madam Red hizo amago de continuar. Permanecí con la mirada fija en ella, sin demostrar ninguna emoción. Cosa que ella entendió como una autorización para seguir.

-Desde que…eso pasó reaccionas así…-vacilo- desde que regresaste, hace tres años. Al principio, tu reacción era más notable, te quedabas completamente estático si alguien te tocaba, y tu rostro se ponía rígido y…

-no me gusta que me toquen- interrumpí con voz firme y fría.

Levanto la mirada. No seque vio en mi rostro que hizo que sin previo aviso se levantara y se lanzara directo a abrazarme. Con esa acción me di cuenta de que lo que había dicho era verdad.

Mi cuerpo reusó casi por instinto su abrazo tensándose al instante. Ante eso, ella se separó de mí. Levanto sus manos y las coloco sobre mis hombros. Note que sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. Acerco su rostro al mío y beso mi frente. La mire sin comprender el porqué de su acción pero ella se limitó a soltarme y salir de la habitación casi corriendo. Me quede ahí parado hasta que escuche la puerta principal cerrarse.

Sentí la mirada de Sebastian sobre mi nuca. Dándome vuelta lo encare listo para soltar un comentario cargado de veneno. Lo encontré parado a menos de medio metro de mí con los brazos abiertos como esperando a que me callera. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo temblaba sin control. "que patético debo verme" pensé. Esperando su típica sonrisa y algún comentario sarcástico de su parte levante la mirada para verlo a la cara. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré su rostro completamente diferente a como lo había imaginado. Tenía el ceño fruncido en señal de preocupación y confusión, y sus ojos denotaban… ¿ternura?

Las palabras que planeaba decirle se me quedaron atoradas en la garganta. Casi pude ver mi rostro calentarse y tornarse rojo. Baje la mirada para ocultarlo.

Apretando la quijada y avergonzado por mi comportamiento camine hacia la puerta

-Estaré en mi despacho que nadie me moleste-casi susurre. No me sentía con la capacidad de emplear mi tono de voz común.

Salí azotando la puerta y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo con dirección al despacho en el cual permanecí todo el día.

-FIN DEL FLASH-BACK-

Sabía el porqué de mi reacción, sabia el porqué de mi intolerancia hacia contacto corporal con las personas, lo sabía!

Apreté mis dientes hasta hacerlos chirriar. Luche contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Apreté mis puños con fuerza clavándome las uñas en las palmas. Mi intolerancia al contacto corporal no se debía a la muerte de mis padres, sino a lo que sucedió después de eso, durante el tiempo en el que me tuvieron encerrado, ellos me habían…

-bocchan-murmuro Sebastian desde la puerta haciendo que me sobresaltara-está listo el baño

-es una falta de educación no llamar a la puerta antes de entrar- refunfuñe pestañeando varias veces para borrar cualquier indicio de lágrimas. Lo mire por sobre mi hombro esperando una respuesta.

Mi sirviente embozo una sonrisa y levanto una ceja

-Disculpe bocchan, pero llame a la puerta varias veces y no recibí contestación

-Tsk

Sin importarme si era verdad o no lo que dijo cerré la ventana y camine hacia él. Enseguida se apartó de la puerta para dejarme pasar.

Con paso firme camine hacia mi habitación con Sebastian pisándome los talones.

Cuando llegamos me detuve frente a la puerta.

-Sebastian-dije sin voltear a verlo- hoy me bañare yo solo. Puedes retirarte.

Sin esperar su respuesta me adentre en mi habitación cerrando casi con desesperación la puerta tras de mí. Me quede parado tras de esta por unos instantes hasta que escuche los sinuosos pasos de mi mayordomo alejarse. Haciendo acopio de todo mi control para no llorar comencé a desvestirme al tiempo que caminaba hacia el baño. Una vez desnudo me metí a la tina. Tome la esponja y comencé a frotar mi cuerpo con ella tratando de mantener mi mente en blanco, pero era imposible, las imágenes seguían plasmadas en mi cabeza, torturándome. Me sentía sucio, manchado. Frote mi piel más fuerte hasta que esta se tornó roja pero ni así desaparecía esa sensación de suciedad. Con frustración arroje la esponja contra la pared y me lleve las manos a la cara luchando por no llorar.

-soy Ciel Phantomhive-susurre lo suficientemente bajo como para apenas alcanzar a escucharme yo-esto no es nada, no es nada, no es nada, no es nada….

Repitiéndome esas palabras sin parar termine de ducharme. Salí de la bañera y me envolví en una toalla. Seque completamente mí cuerpo y después me coloque el camisón de dormir. Admito que para eso extrañe la presencia de mi mayordomo, pues me tarde un buen rato tratando de pasar los botones por el orificio correcto. Una vez vestido me metí a la cama y me abrase a mí mismo apretando con fuerza los parpados

-duérmete Ciel, solo duerme-me dije relajando mi rostro y cayendo poco a poco en la inconciencia

-POV SEBASTIAN-Me quede parado frente a la puerta por varios segundos sin poder salir de mi sorpresa por la actitud de mi joven amo. Obligándome a salir de mi sorpresa camine hacia mi habitación. Una vez ahí comencé a quitarme el uniforme dejándolo bien doblado sobre una silla y sustituyéndolo por un pantalón negro holgado y una camisola del mismo color. Una vez vestido me tumbe boca arriba en la cama. Los demonios no dormíamos pero me gustaba recostarme y cerrar los ojos para pensar. Sin poder evitarlo mis pensamientos volvieron a mi joven amo ¿Qué le pasaba? Él no era así. Hoy se había mostrado bastante…nervioso. Justo después de la visita de Madam Red incluso creí que se desmayaría por los fuertes temblores que azotaban su pequeño cuerpo. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así ante lo dicho por la pelirroja?

Era cierto lo que ella había dicho. Sus reacciones yo las había notado desde un principio. Pero supuse que era algo normal, después de todos los humanos son sumamente propensos a sufrir ese tipo de reacciones tras un accidente o una fuerte impresión. Aunque, a decir verdad, mi amo no es como los demás humanos. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento. Ese chiquillo orgulloso siempre me sorprendía. Sin embargo, hoy me había dejado preocupado. ¿Estaba bien?

jajajaja quien iba a decirlo, yo, un demonio de elite, se preocupaba por un simple humano.

"No es solo un simple humano" pensé muy a mi pesar "es MI bocchan"

Solté una carcajada. A esto me había rebajado, a sentir aprecio por un chiquillo orgulloso.

-un niñato orgulloso, molesto y…hermoso-susurre sin dejar de sonreír-Ciel Phantomhive…

¿Cuándo es que había desarrollado este…cariño por él? Casi podía decir que había sido desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Sus hermosos cabellos negros que a la más tenue luz se veían azules, su pálida y suave piel, sus delgadas extremidades, sus pequeños y rosados labios, sus grandes y brillantes ojos color cobalto. Al principio creí que mi…atracción por él se debía meramente a su cuerpo, al simple deseo carnal de poseerlo, pero después, cuando con el tiempo comencé a conocer su carácter, sus actitudes, su destreza y determinación, mi fijación aumento. Ese mocoso hizo que dentro de mí creciera un calor sofocante pero agradable. No se cómo explicar el porqué de mis ganas de molestarlo siempre que se me da la ocasión. Me gusta cuando me mira, sea enojado o hastiado. Simplemente me gusta hacer que me mire. Hasta hoy eso me bastaba. Hoy, al verlo vulnerable, al borde de un colapso, me dieron ganas de mandar todo al diablo y abrazarlo fuertemente contra mi pecho, acariciar su infantil rostro con ternura, fundir mis labios con los suyos hasta que el aire me obligara a separarlos, colar mis manos por debajo de su ropa para acariciar su piel y…

-soy un demonio-dije interrumpiendo la línea de mis pensamientos-¿desde cuando pensar tan patéticamente esta en mi estética? Soy un demonio y debo comportarme como tal.

Llevándome una mano a detrás la cabeza deje mi mente vagar por trivialidades para no pensar en mí sexy conde.

Pero cual sería mi sorpresa al escuchar de la nada gritos desesperados provenientes de la habitación de mi amo. Sin perder tiempo salí a una velocidad nada humana de mi habitación con dirección a la de mi pequeño conde

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO 1_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_ESTOY CONTIGO_**

**_CAPITULO 2_**

Una vez que llegue, gire la perilla para entrar pero la puerta no cedió, estaba cerrada desde adentro. Considere la idea de ir rápido por las llaves pero un nuevo grito de parte de mi amo hizo que mi cuerpo actuara por sí solo, me abalance contra la puerta y esta de inmediato se abrió. No me importo el ruido que hizo al romperse pues en la mansión solo me encontraba yo y mi amo, pues este había mandado a Bard, Finnian, Maylene y Tanaka a Londres hoy en la mañana para que se encargaran de un asunto en el puerto. Cuando le pregunte por qué no me había mandado a mí su respuesta fue que necesitaba un ligero descansó de esos tres y como Tanaka iba con ellos no habría problema alguno en cuanto al encargo. Por tratarse de ellos estime que estarían de regreso mañana en la noche.

Una vez dentro de la habitación me quede quieto unos segundos, analizando la situación. El cuarto estaba en completa obscuridad pues las cortinas se encontraban hábilmente cerradas de modo que no dejaban entrar ningún tipo de luz del exterior, pero para mí no era problema, todo lo veía claramente. Hice un recorrido visual buscando algún peligro pero no vi, escuche o sentí la presencia de nada o nadie. En la habitación solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de mi joven amo.

Más tranquilo por saber que mi bocchan se encontraba a salvo me acerque a su cama. De la cómoda que estaba al lado de esta saque un candelabro y lo encendí manteniéndolo en mi mano izquierda.

-No quiero…basta!- sollozo con la voz ahogada mí pequeño. Su cuerpo temblaba bajo las cobijas.

Mi mano libre viajo hacia las orilla de estas y rápidamente las retire, dejándolo al descubierto. Casi puedo decir que quede con la boca abierta al ver el estado en el que estaba mi amo.

Se encontraba hecho un ovillo, sus piernas encogidas a la altura de su pecho, sus manos abrazando las mismas y sus uñas, que se clavaban sobre sus propios brazos. Pero eso no fue lo que más me sorprendió, fue su rostro, su infantil rostro se encontraba retorcido en una mueca de dolor y miedo, mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, su ceño estaba fruncido, sus labios entreabiertos, dejando ver sus apretados dientes y su frente estaba perlada de sudor. Sin duda estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla.

-Déjenme…¡no!...¡suéltenme!-grito entre sueños sacándome de mis cavilaciones-¡por…favor!

Sin poder soportar más ver a mi pequeño amo en ese estado, me acerque más a él, dispuesto a despertarlo

-Bocchan, despierte!-dije casi gritando. La única respuesta que recibí fue un gemido lleno de dolor

-Bocchan!, despierte!- repetí esta vez más alto. Mi amo continuo en esa misma posición, solo que sus uñas se clavaron más fuertemente en sus brazos. Sentí un vuelco en mi pecho al ver como su camisón se tiño de rojo en esa área. Se estaba haciendo daño.

Desesperado deje el candelabro sobre la cómoda y enseguida lleve ambas manos a los hombros de mi conde para sacudirlo. Pero en cuanto hicieron contacto con su cuerpo sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, emitió un chillido y se alejó de mí con movimientos frenéticos hasta que su espalda choco contra la cabecera.

Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos como platos, sin ver nada en realidad, y sin dejar de derramar lágrimas. Su cuerpo temblaba sin control y su respiración seguía siendo agitada

-Bocchan-susurre tratando de no asustarlo.

Parpadeando varias veces miro a su alrededor como si no conociera el lugar.

-Esta su habitación amo, solo fue una pesadilla- le explique con voz neutra llamando su atención.

Su mirada voló hacia donde me encontraba, analizándome. Tras unos segundos sus ojos-aun cristalinos por las lágrimas-mostraron comprensión. Pero su cuerpo no dejo de temblar.

-Se…Sebastian-articulo en un susurro casi inaudible-yo…

-tranquilo bocchan-lo interrumpí-está todo bien.

Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa con la esperanza de que con eso se tranquilizara un poco. La expresión en su rostro no cambio en lo más mínimo, pero pude notar como su cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco. Me dieron unas ganas enormes de preguntarle que había soñado para terminar es ese estado pero me contuve ya que no se veía en condiciones de hablar mucho.

-Espere aquí-le pedí-vuelvo en un minuto.

Casi me arrepentí de mis palabras al ver como sus ojos se llenaron de miedo.

-iré al baño por un paño húmedo- le explique indicándole con la mirada que volvería.

Tras unos segundos de no despegar sus ojos de mí, bajo la mirada y movió la cabeza-apenas un poco-en señal de aprobación.

Sin hacer ruido me erguí y fui al baño que estaba tras una puerta frente a su cama. Tome un paño y lo moje con agua. Rápidamente volví a la habitación y saque un camisón limpio.

Cuando me dirigí a su lecho note que no se había movido en absoluto. Fruncí el ceño con preocupación.

-bocchan le voy a quitar el camisón-le avise al tiempo que acerque mis manos a su cuerpo con lentitud.

-yo…yo lo hago- murmuro con voz quebrada poniendo sus maños frente a su pecho en clara señal de que no quería que lo tocara.

-como desee my lord-dije con una rodilla en el suelo y una mano sobre mi corazón.

Con maños temblorosas comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisón para después quitárselo lentamente quedando solo en interiores. Con una mano me tendió el camisón sucio, lo tome y le entregue el limpio. Con la misma lentitud y nerviosismo comenzó a ponérselo.

-Bocchan, espere un momento-le pedí tomando el paño entre mis maños-extienda uno de sus brazos por favor.

Vacilo por unos segundos pero después, con un suspiro, obedeció. Delicadamente tome su muñeca y comencé frotar su brazo, limpiándolo. Pude notar su mirada incrédula cuando vio la sangre, pero no dijo nada. Sin soltarlo deje el paño a un lado y tome del cajón una gaza para después ponerla alrededor de la herida para evitar que volviera a sangrar.

-El otro por favor-murmure soltando su muñeca.

De inmediato me obedeció. Repetí la misma acción con su otro brazo. Me sentí tranquilo al notar que mi amo había dejado de temblar, bueno, casi, sus manos aún se negaban a calmarse.

Cuando termine le entregue el camisón. Distraídamente se lo puso sin despegar la vista de las sabanas.

Termino de ponerse el camisón. Note que se había equivocado al acomodar uno de los botones pero decidí pasarlo por alto.

-bocchan, levante la cara-dije doblando el paño para usar una parte limpia de este.

En cuanto lo hizo comencé a limpiarle el sudor y las huellas de las lágrimas antes derramadas. Una vez limpio, retire el paño de su rostro y lo deje en el suelo junto al camisón.

-¿Desea que le traiga algo amo?-pregunte.

Espere su respuesta por varios segundos pero no dio señales de querer responder. Estaba a punto de repetir la pregunta cuando me respondió.

-N...No… Se…Sebastian -tartamudeo con un hilo de voz. Seguía sentado en la cama, recargado en la cabecera con las piernas encogidas y los brazos cayendo a sus costados. Su respiración era acompasada pero se podía notar pesadez y miedo en ella.

Sin poder contenerme me senté en la cama, muy cerca de él, y lleve una de mis manos hasta su mejilla acariciándola. Increíblemente mi bocchan no se enojó ante mi atrevimiento sino que cerro sus ojos como si disfrutara de mi caricia. Tomando su silencio como un permiso para seguir, continúe acariciando si rostro. Lo hice lo más delicadamente posible. Acaricie su mejilla, si mentón sus cejas, su cabello. Casi inconscientemente emboce una sonrisa. Por alguna extraña razón tocar a mi amo de este modo me hizo muy feliz. Sentir su suave piel rosar contra la mía me hacía feliz. Jamás había sentido algo como esto por alguien, y mucho menos por un humano. Mi pequeño conde despertaba en mí sentimientos de protección que no tenían nada que ver con el contrato.

No quería que le pasara nada a mi bocchan, no quería que sufriera. Quería verlo feliz.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no note cuando su respiración comenzó agitarse y su cuerpo se puso rígido. Como al principio, cuando lo desperté, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mirándome asustado. Puso ambas manos sobre mi pecho y me empujo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bocchan, tranquilícese-dije tomando sus manos entre las mías firmemente pero sin lastimarlo- soy yo, Sebastian.

-no quiero!- grito en respuesta retorciéndose frente a mí, tratando de liberarse de mi agarre. Asiendo lo primero que se me ocurrió para calmarlo lo jale y lo apreté contra mí en un abrazo, pasando una mano por su cintura y la otra tras su cabeza, hundiéndola en mi cuello.

Al principio trato de zafarse de mi abrazo desesperadamente, pero después, poco a poco, sus intentos fueron disminuyendo, al igual que sus gritos, para terminar solo sollozando y mascullando cosas que no pude entender. Sentí sus lágrimas mojar mi camisa. Así estuvo por varios minutos hasta que finalmente se tranquilizó. Lentamente lo libere de mi abrazo sosteniéndolo de los hombros.

Su cuerpo estaba flácido y débil. Como pude lo acomode en la cama tapándolo hasta el pecho con las cobijas. Volví a sentarme en la cama y limpie con los pulgares las lágrimas bajo sus hermosos ojos que me miraban con culpa.

-Sebastian- llamo débilmente-lo…lo siento.

-No se disculpe my lord-musite tiernamente. Supuse que lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar.

Tome el candelabro en la cómoda e hice ademan de retirarme. Pero una mano sobre mi brazo me hizo detenerme.

-No te vayas-susurro mi conde con ojos suplicantes- por favor no te vayas.

No me lo pidió como una orden y sin embargo no me paso por la cabeza negarme.

Coloque el candelabro nuevamente sobre la cómoda y me hinque a un lado de su cama mirando el piso. Paso un rato hasta que volví a escuchar su voz llamándome

-Sebastian…-murmuro incorporándose en la cama, quedando arrodillado frente a mí-¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Lo que guste, bocchan-respondí.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos dándole una apariencia frágil e infantil.

-po…podrías…a…abrazarme otra vez?- pidió sorprendiéndome- …tengo…tengo miedo.

-Por supuesto- accedí sin dudarlo levantándome y pasando mis brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura, deleitándome con el contacto de nuestros cuerpos. Esta vez el me correspondió, sus delicados brazos se acomodaron detrás de mí cuello al tiempo que hundía su cara en él. Sentí su pequeña nariz rosando mi piel, mandando pequeños choques eléctricos a través de todo mi cuerpo.

-Bocchan, ¿Qué fue lo que soñó? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que dijo Madam Red?-pregunte en un susurro. Su cuerpo no reacciono como lo esperaba, se mantuvo quieto. Únicamente las lágrimas mojando mi cuello delataron su debilidad.

-no responda si no lo desea-añadí acariciando su cabello con una mano.

-no, te lo diré- farfullo apretando más sus brazos tras mi cuello- sí, tiene que ver con lo dicho por Tía Ann… Me hizo recordar el tiempo en el que estuve encerrado, cuando…cuando ellos…me…me…

-No lo diga-interrumpí-ya entiendo.

A esos bastardos no les había bastado con pisotear su orgullo, humillarlo con golpes y ofensas y marcarlo como a un animal, sino que también habían profanado su pequeño cuerpo, habían corrompido su inocencia dejándole una mancha de suciedad que a los ojos de mi amo jamás se quitaría. Por tres años había suprimido esos recuerdos, centrándose únicamente en su venganza, en los recuerdos del asesinato de sus padres; había enterrado el recuerdo de su violación en lo más hondo, evitando enfrentarlo. Ese dolor no se borró, simplemente se suprimió. Tarde o temprano se tendría que enfrentar a él y hoy había sido el día. Hoy ese recuerdo lo había derrumbado. Después de todo, por más maduro que se comportara, por más temible que fuera ante los ojos de los demás, seguía siendo un niño, un niño que necesitaba de protección y consuelo aunque él lo negara.

-Bocchan, jamás dejare que algo como eso vuelva a sucederle-dije aun acariciando su cabello- lo protegeré hasta el final my lord.

-Sebastian-murmuro separándose de mí para verme de frente. Sus manos se quedaron sobre mis hombros, mientras que las mías en cambio subieron hasta su rostro. Una detrás de su nuca y la otra en su mejilla-Gracias.

Sorpresivamente la más hermosa sonrisa que vi en toda mi existencia atravesó su rostro.

Sin poder contenerme, acerque mi rostro al suyo lentamente para no asustarlo, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada. El no hizo nada más que cerrar sus ojos dándome a entender que continuara. Seguí acercándome más y más hasta que mis labios se encontraron con los suyos en un cálido beso lleno de ternura y amor para después de unos segundos volverse más apasionado. Sus manos se deslizaron por mis hombros hasta terminar nuevamente tras mi cuello, al igual que las mías que terminaron volviendo a ceñirse en su cintura.

Tocando con la punta de la lengua sus labios le pedí permiso para entrar, cosa que tras unos instantes de vacilación me concedió. Recorrí con mi lengua su pequeña y dulce boca entrelazando mi legua con la suya tomándome mi tiempo para enseñarle como, sintiéndome feliz al saber que yo era el primero en corromper sus castos labios, pues sus verdugos no se habían atrevido a hacerlo por seguridad de terminar con sus lenguas intactas.

Me separe de él cuándo el aire comenzó faltarle. Su reparación era agitada, sus ojos brillaban de manera provocadora, sus mejillas estaban teñidas con un hermoso color ciruela y sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos. Simplemente una escena de lo más excitante.

Sin poder esperar más tiempo volví a atacar sus labios, empujando a mi amo hasta terminar acostado en la cama conmigo a gatas sobre él, acomodado entre sus piernas.

Sus labios eran adictivos, dulces, sin comparación alguna. Mi lengua comenzó una batalla con la suya, de inmediato la mía tomo el mando. Cole mis manos por debajo de su camisón, tocando su tersa piel, delatándome con su contacto. Un gemido de parte de mi bocchan se ahogó en su garganta.

Coloco sus manos en mi pecho y me empujo ligeramente. Por inercia-ya que con su fuerza no me hubiera movido en lo más mínimo-me separe de él dejando quietas mis manos, por temor de haberlo asustado.

-Bocchan, ¿quiere que me detenga?-pregunte suavemente.

Sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas, dándole una apariencia adorable.

-no es eso-murmuro acariciando con una mano mi mejilla-solo…promete que no me aras daño.

Mire detenidamente su rostro, no había miedo en él en lo absoluto…sino ternura y amor.

- mi bocchan, yo jamás le aria daño-le respondí dedicándole una sonrisa. Y no mentí, no me creía capaz de lastimar a mi hermoso niño jamás.

-gracias-susurro para después devolverme la sonrisa.

Jalándome de la camisa me dio un fugaz beso para después acercar sus labios a mí oído, para concederme uno de mis más grandes deseos.

-Sebastian, llámame por mi nombre- pidió para después volver a besarme.

-Ciel-susurre entre sus labios acariciando cada palabra-mi Ciel…

Con el permiso ahora concedido comencé a desabrochar su camisón, y a recorrer con gula su pálido pecho con mis manos. De besar sus labios pase a su cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo, dejándole marcas que se quedarían ahí por varios días, demostrando que Ciel Phantomhive tenía dueño.

Pronto mi hermoso niño comenzó a gemir, excitándome por demás. Sus dedos se perdieron en mi cabello, jalando mechones de este.

Recorrí con mi lengua su pecho deteniéndome en uno de sus rosados botones para chuparlo y mordisquearlo mientras que con una de mis manos acariciaba el otro, dándole pequeños pellizcos hasta que ambos se endurecieron.

Las manos de mi Ciel no se mantuvieron quietas, comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa para después quitármela como pudo. Sus pequeñas manos recorrieron mis brazos y abdomen con sensualidad arrancándome un gemido de satisfacción.

Mis labios volvieron a su cuello, mientras mis manos se deshacían de su ropa interior dejándolo completamente desnudo ante mí, embalsamándome con su belleza.

Con una de mis manos tome su miembro ya despierto y comencé a masajearlo arrancando de la garganta de mi amante alaridos de placer.

-Sebastian!-gimió mi pequeño-ya…me…vengo

Casi al instante de terminar esas palabras un líquido caliente mojo mi mano. Mi conde se desplomo en la cama respirando agitadamente con los ojos nublados de placer por su primer orgasmo.

Utilizando su semen como lubricante introduje uno de mis dedos en su entrada, causándole un respingo seguido de un gemido de dolor que ahogue con un beso. Comencé a masajear su miembro para distraerlo del dolor cosa que funciono porque al instante sus gemidos volvieron a inundar la habitación. Gemidos mesclados de placer y dolor. Moví mi dedo en círculos, dilatando su entrada para después introducir otro recibiendo un gritillo como respuesta de parte de mi niño. Seguí dilatando su entrada un rato más hasta que pude introducir tres dedos.

-Se…Sebastian- gimió mi amo apretando sus parpados.

Mi miembro ya comenzaba a doler pero no quería lastimar a mi pequeño así que me mantuve en mi labor unos minutos más. Cuando lo creí conveniente saque mis dedos de su entrada recibiendo un gemido de protesta.

-tranquilo Ciel, viene lo mejor-le susurre al oído quitándome con rapidez lo pantalones junto con mis interiores. Acomode las piernas de mi amo en mis hombros y guiando con una mano mi miembro lo conduje a su entrada. Lentamente lo fui metiendo, lo más delicadamente posible. Mi pequeño apretó sus dientes con fuerza suprimiendo sus alaridos. Bese sus labios tratando de calmarlo.

-Sebastian…hazlo ya- mascullo entre mi labios cerrando sus ojos.

Obedeciendo lo tome de la cintura y lo penetre con rapidez. Su espalda se arqueo mientas que de sus labios salió un grito de dolor, de sus ojos se escurrieron varias lagrimas que con mí lengua limpie. Me mantuve quieto un segundo, esperando a que se acostumbrara a mí intromisión, abriendo los ojos me atrajo del cabello para besarme indicándome que podía comenzar a moverme.

Comencé un vaivén lento a pesar de que me moría de ganas por moverme mucho más rápido.

Sus gemidos se hacían más y más fuertes con cada estocada que daba.

-mas…más rápido Sebastian!-pidió con un alarido.

Mis estocadas se hicieron más profundas y rápidas hasta que di en un punto dentro de él haciéndolo arquearse y gritar mi nombre. Dirigí todas mis estocadas hacia ese punto sacándole lágrimas de placer a mí bocchan. Ya podía sentir el momento llegar.

Las caricias de mi mano en su miembro se hicieron más rápidas tratando de hacer que se corriera conmigo.

-Sebastian…ya…ya me vengo- mascullo entre gemidos mi amante para después correrse en mi mano, manchando nuestros abdómenes.

Las paredes dentro de él se apretaron provocando que me viniera con un gemido de satisfacción. La espalda de mi niño se arqueo en respuesta para terminar desplomándose nuevamente en la cama. Lentamente salí de mi pequeño arrancándole un último gemido. Utilizando mi camisa, limpie su cuerpo y el mío. Cuando termine la bote al suelo. Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando su mano me jalo del brazo.

-quédate- pidió con voz débil pero coqueta.

Dándole un beso en la frente me acomode en la cama jalándolo de la cintura para que quedara recostado en mi pecho. Tome la sabana y cubrí nuestros cuerpos.

-Ciel?- pregunte esperando que aun siguiera despierto

-si..?- suspiro casi inconsciente

-te amo- dije completamente seguro de mis palabras.

-yo igual…-susurro seguido de un bostezo.

Acaricie sus cabellos con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-quédate conmigo para siempre…-murmure dándole un beso en la cabeza creyendo que ya se había dormido.

-si…-respondió haciéndome el ser más feliz del mundo. Soltando un suspiro se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Vi su rostro por un rato más para después cerrar mis ojos, esperando el amanecer para que en cuanto despertara mi Ciel, pudiera volver repetirle que lo amaba…

**_FIN_**


End file.
